


All's Fair In Love

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Junmyeon hadn't expected to get such a stoic, reserved guardian angel to protect him, and he certainly hadn't expected to fall in love with him, either.





	All's Fair In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm so excited to finally have this posted! Thank you mods and prompter for giving me a chance to write this fic in this AU (an AU that I have absolutely fallen in love with). I really hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for turning it into something that probably doesn't resemble what you thought you were going to get. But anyway, thank you to my beta/alpha reader J, as well, who gave me great feedback and was so positive about the whole thing! Thank you all!
> 
> (Prompt # 122)

“Imagine if I wasn’t here, you’d get yourself killed one of these days, I swear.” His guardian angel muttered under his breath, wings stretched wide to shade over him and create a spiral ring of protection. Junmyeon hadn’t seen the car when he had gone to cross the street, and truly the car shouldn’t have even been barreling toward him as the light was red…

But nevertheless, here he was on the ground in shock as he looked up at his guardian angel, protecting him from yet another near-death experience.

“T-thank you.” Junmyeon managed to stutter out, only to have the winged man nod and grab to pick him back up and settle him onto his feet. It always astounded him how stoic Sehun – his guardian angel – was, and how seemingly unfeeling he was when it came to saving Junmyeon’s life. To him, it was everything. But to Sehun…it was probably just another day of saving an incompetent mortal. Junmyeon truly didn’t know how Sehun saw or thought about him, but it couldn’t have been anything good when he looked like that.

Sehun waved him off towards the other side of the sidewalk, walking with him so another car wouldn’t come out of nowhere. But at this point, so many people were looking on at them that it was probably impossible for another car _not_ to see him. Passerby stopped and stared at the angel standing there with his wings outstretched, gleaming like they were filled with holy fire.

Maybe they were.

“I’ll fix this mess, you just wait here.” He started, before glancing back at the driver that was sitting there staring at the scene before him. Sehun was obviously going to write the man up and direct it toward his own guardian angel, but that was truly none of Junmyeon’s business. The consequences of breaking the law were to be directed toward the person’s guardian angel – who did not just guard a person, but also instill warnings and punishment on them.

The judicial system had changed when so many guardian angels started to reveal themselves, and though many did not like the new laws, it seemed a much better and more fair way of handling the crime in the world.

Even though there were some guardian angels who let their mortals do whatever they pleased…

Junmyeon watched as Sehun went over to the man, asking him to roll down his window like he was an age-old cop. There weren’t really police anymore either, the world having adopted more than just guardian angels as a form of their judiciary system. Throughout the Nine Choirs of Angels, as they were called, the only ones that humans were able to see were Archangels, Powers, and Guardians, the latter of which were the lowest in the hierarchy. He had studied them while in school – as it had been mandatory for everyone to understand how the angels worked in accordance with their law and the laws of the universe.

He had been more than a little excited to find out he had a guardian angel of his own…and he wasn’t going to admit that he was a little disappointed to see that his guardian angel was stoic, unfeeling, and reserved.

Junmyeon supposed that he should just be lucky he had one at all. He had heard stories of people born without guardians, and how they went through their lives fearful of dying.

Sometimes he feared death, too.

“There.” A voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sehun had returned, and then he looked up and over to see that the reckless driver was sitting there with his car parked on the side of the road, very close to the sidewalk – obviously having moved it himself, or he had let Sehun move it. He seemed to be waiting there for something, and Jun could only assume it was going to be his guardian angel, who would drive the man home, and then effectively dole out punishment for the reckless behavior.

Before he could say anything else, Sehun had started walking down the street further away from Junmyeon. Wide eyed and going to run after him, he only now realized that Sehun had put his wings away, tucking them into his back so that he seemed almost mortal. If it weren’t for the glimmer to his skin, slightly pale with a creamy undertone, he could have passed for human, too. Junmyeon wondered if that was more for convenience on Sehun’s part, or if he actually despised the fact that he could pass for human in a certain light.

“Wait, wait!” Junmyeon started, coming up alongside Sehun and wanting him to stop or to at least listen to him. Whenever his guardian angel did come along to save him from others, or from his own stupidity, he either ignored Junmyeon or spoke very little to him. His face a complete mask that hid all emotion from the world.

Silence strained between them even as he tried to actually talk to Sehun. He wasn’t exactly the…talking type.

Junmyeon didn’t even realize where they were going at first, but figured that Sehun wouldn’t lead him somewhere dangerous. He was right about that, especially when they stopped off in front of the shop he had been meaning to stop by on his way back home. Wondering how Sehun had known he was going there, he didn’t get the chance to ask the question before Sehun was nodding toward the store.

Eyes looking into his directly, Sehun nodded, “Go on. I will wait for you here.”

Not bothering to argue, or even ask why Sehun would wait for him, he went into the store and grabbed a shopping cart, trying to be as quick as possible. He knew for sure that his guardian angel did not want to be waiting outside for him to finish shopping, but that he would do it anyway because it was his duty. Junmyeon had seen other, kind guardians waiting for their humans as they ran errands, and some guardians – some that probably were overstepping an unspoken line – that went on dates or did romantic activities with their designated mortal.

It wasn’t as if it was uncommon, truly, for a guardian to fall in love with their mortal. Protecting them and keeping them safe was what a loved one did anyway, right? So it wasn’t too hard to imagine that after so long, a guardian would fall for the one they protected.

And it happened often enough that there were some children out there that looked a little more than human, but a little less than angelic. Hybrids, Junmyeon knew. He had studied those in school as well, and though the professors had always stated it was strictly forbidden for such things to exist, it did not stop the guardians from loving and continuing to protect their chosen ones.

It also meant that the guardian was in charge of protecting their offspring as well, another guardian forbidden to take up the bridle of protection. Which only led to a guardian’s powers being spread too thin, protecting more than one person at a time.

“Hey, Jun!” a voice yelled for him, breaking him from his thoughts. It was Jongdae – one of his old friends from university. He rarely saw him these days, but there were times that the two went to catch up at a bar or sit down restaurant. There were a few things about Jongdae that he had learned over the last year that had changed his mind and opinion on the whole human-angel controversy.

Considering Jongdae was marrying his guardian angel in a private ceremony this summer.

Junmyeon paused, bright smile replacing his look of both confusion and concentration. He waved slightly before Jongdae was jogging over to him from across the aisle, smile wide and upturning, with his eyes turning to crescents. Jongdae always had a unique, pretty face, and he could understand why all the girls _and guys_ at school had fawned over him.

“How have you been?” he asked, voice growing loud despite the fact that he was closer now, “I thought I saw you walk in, but I couldn’t be sure. I didn’t recognize who you were with. New boyfriend?”

Junmyeon almost chocked on the question – not that he was completely opposed to Sehun. He was attractive, as a vast majority of guardian angels were, but he was also…his guardian angel. And though he also saw no problem now in Jongdae being with his guardian, Luhan, in that manner, even going so far as to marry the other being, he didn’t exactly see something like that for himself.

“God, no.” he said, shaking his head, but then realized how that might have sounded, “Sehun is my guardian angel, and he’s...well, not exactly my type.”

Jongdae laughed at that, almost like he didn’t believe him.

“That’s totally not true. Just looking at the guy, he screams your type. I remember the guy you dated on and off in university. What was his name again?” he tried to think of it, though Junmyeon would have rather he didn’t. He didn’t want to remember his ex-boyfriend in the slightest…”Kris! That was his name, wasn’t it?”

He paled at the name, but otherwise tried to change the subject.

“How are you and Luhan? How is the wedding coming along?” at that, Jongdae turned into a blushing, overly zealous mess that would not stop talking.

The two went along throughout the store, Jongdae discussing the wedding plans and who they were planning on inviting – a very small group as he explained that his parents were opposed to the idea, and that not very many of Luhan’s angelic siblings were keen on the idea of a guardian-mortal wedding, either. Jongdae talked about the decorations, and how though not many people were supposed to be coming, he was going all out on the decorations, the food, and the flowers. The more he talked about it, the more excited his voice got and the higher the octave it rose. Junmyeon smiled at how excited Jongdae was getting about it. They had been best friends in college and it was fun to see that the other man was finally getting what he wanted. There had been so many times in college that Jongdae had thought this or that person was _the one_. Junmyeon could remember when Jongdae was dating Baekhyun, how that didn’t work out because of this or that reason, and then there was Minseok who just…

Junmyeon tried not to think of his friend’s falling out with that one.

“It’s…a lot of planning.” Jongdae finished eventually, the two of them with carts near full while they got closer to the registers. He started putting his things up along the conveyer belt as Jongdae continued speaking, “But I like all the planning. It helps take my mind off of certain things, and of certain people. I had never thought my parents would refuse to go to my wedding, but I can’t change their opinion of me. They never opposed my sexuality, had always been excited about whichever boyfriend I had in high school or university, especially when I brought them home. They always talked about grandchildren, and how excited they were to have little ones running around the house. But when I had mentioned it, dating and then getting married to Luhan they just…shut me out.”

Junmyeon turned over to look at Jongdae, who’s eyes looked down at a sugary cereal box within his hands. It was quite sad actually.

“They had been so excited one moment, when I told them I was dating someone new, asking me who it was, what he was like, and if I was going to get married and give them grandchildren soon. But then as soon as I mentioned his name – they already knew who Luhan was, even liked him, too – they immediately shut up. And then they started yelling and screaming, saying that it was unnatural and if I was going to be a disgrace to the family, then I shouldn’t even be considered a Kim anymore.”

At this point, Jongdae was shaking a little bit, and Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to say or do…instead he reached out and put light pressure on Jongdae’s shoulder to try to tell him that he was there for him. They were friends, and Junmyeon had promised he’d be there as his support throughout the years, even if they lost contact with one another sometimes.

“Hey, they don’t matter. Think of all the people that _are_ going to your wedding. Think of all the people that still love you and Luhan no matter what. Those are the people that matter, and those are the people that you call family.” And then he grinned wide, “Besides, even if you’re not a Kim in their book, you’re a Kim in mine. You’re like a brother to me, Jongdae.”

This seemed to cheer the other man up, enough that his easy smile spread across his lips again before he was thanking Junmyeon for the encouraging words.

“You’ll come then?” he asked, throwing Jun off guard, “To the wedding? We didn’t really send out formal invitations, but we were planning on it soon! It’s not for like…five more months anyway. You don’t even have to wear anything fancy if you don’t have anything. I mean just you being there would be great.” His words came out fast, almost like he feared Junmyeon would say no.

He was almost tempted to say no, too, unsure if he would feel comfortable at a mortal-angel wedding. There wasn’t really a rulebook with this sort of thing, but it couldn’t really be that bad? Besides this was Jongdae he was talking about. His friend, basically a brother of his.

Junmyeon couldn’t _not_ go, especially now that he had asked about the wedding and had been invited in person.

“Of course I’ll go, Jongdae.” He promised, which only made Jongdae crow in excitement, pumping his hand in the air. The other customers around them all looked over as if the man was insane, and maybe he was a little, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh a little at his friend as he seemed too happy that he had agreed to go to the wedding. It was really the least he could do, right?

Walking out of the grocery store together, Junmyeon had nearly forgotten that Sehun had been standing just outside waiting for him. A cart full of groceries, and Jongdae walking there beside him with his own cart, Junmyeon apologized for being so late in retrieving what he needed.

“Oh!” Jongdae started, eyes alight, “So this is your guardian?” and he outstretched a hand toward the angel so as to shake it. Sehun ignored the gesture for several minutes before Jongdae tried to play it off with a breezy laugh. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I think we saw each other briefly, maybe a few times when Junmyeon and I were in university together, but…” Jongdae laughed as he turned back to look at him, “Jun here probably got in a little less trouble back then than he does now, right?”

Junmyeon could have sworn that Sehun cracked a smile at that, but in the next second he was back to his stoic, reserved self, only going to incline his head and ask if Junmyeon was ready to go home now.

Nodding, he turned to Jongdae who understood, even going so far as to wink suggestively at him – not truly _meant_ for him, but a suggestion nonetheless. His whispered words before Junmyeon and his guardian walked away spoke of what he meant.

“He’s totally your type, don’t lie.” And then his friend was laughing and waving goodbye, “Bye Jun! Bye Sehun, nice to meet you! See you two at the wedding!”

It was maybe a few more blocks, closer to his house that Sehun finally asked the question.

“What wedding?”

…

As the months went on, Junmyeon was starting to understand that Sehun wasn’t…completely unfeeling. In fact, there were quite a few times when he showed up that Junmyeon wasn’t even in danger. When he couldn’t reach the top shelf, suddenly Sehun was there, reaching out to grab the ingredients, or the detergent, or whatever it possibly was.

He still did not talk very much, letting Junmyeon do most of the talking and only nodding or listening intently to whatever it was he was saying. This went on for maybe two months before Junmyeon actually asked him if he liked being a guardian.

“Do you like it?” he asked, pausing where he was in stirring the cake batter. It wasn’t for anything special, just something random he had decided to make, and maybe it had also been because he wanted Sehun to pop in and bake with him, or at least to try the creation he was making. Sehun didn’t really ever actually do the baking when he was in Junmyeon’s home, just watched and handed him several necessary ingredients. “Being a guardian angel, I mean. Like…if you had to choose anything in the world to be, would you still choose to be a guardian? Would you still choose to be _my_ guardian?”

Sehun paused in what he was doing too, the ingredient list and recipe held up to his face as he read through the instructions. His eyes widened slightly, pink lips popping open before closing, his eyebrows setting in a hard line as he concentrated on an answer.

“It is not something we choose to do.” He responded slowly, “We’re fated to protect, to serve, to obey. I follow directions from a higher power, and they have given me specific instructions to protect you from danger.” Sehun said, voice careful with his words as he responded. But there was also something there holding him back that Junmyeon could sense – something that Sehun wanted or needed to say, but couldn’t. Or maybe he just wouldn’t.

Junmyeon shrugged, “Yeah, I guess, but what if there weren’t people in charge of what you did. Would you want to do something else with your life? I mean, you’re immortal right? Can’t die, and that’s why you protect humans so we don’t die too early. If you could be anything you wanted to be, what would you choose? Absolutely anything in the world.”

There was a long stretch of silence before he looked up to see that Sehun was concentrating very hard on something, probably trying to determine his own answer to Junmyeon’s question.

“I would remain your guardian, I think.” He eventually answered, which actually surprised Junmyeon into speechlessness.

When he didn’t say anything, Sehun took a step back and away, closer to the side door of Jun’s apartment that led out onto the balcony that Sehun so often jumped from. The way he spread his wings and took off, too…Junmyeon had found himself staring after the angel more than a few times, and then cursing himself out when he realized exactly what he was doing. He shouldn’t have been staring, and he blamed it on Jongdae for even putting the thought in his head in the first place. He wasn’t attracted to Sehun like that, Sehun was his guardian angel.

But Luhan was Jongdae’s guardian, and the two were getting married in three months so…

The whole thing was complicated and too much to think about at one time. He understood why Jongdae was stressed so often, though his stress had so much more to do about his wedding getting closer and closer than of any stress when it came to being with Luhan.

Junmyeon decided to bring up the topic to Sehun before he ran off once again.

“Hey!” he started, “W-what do you think of Jongdae and Luhan’s wedding?” Junmyeon paused to gauge Sehun’s reaction, but when he didn’t say anything he continued, “I mean, did you want to maybe go with me? There aren’t many people going, and I figured since we’ve been spending so much time together lately…aren’t we kind of friends? I mean, not really, I’m not really sure what to call you other than my guardian, but we’re almost like friends. I make you food, and you grab things for me, and you walk me home sometimes from the store…”

He had started to rattle so much off that he hadn’t really noticed the look in Sehun’s eyes – a look that spoke of pain – that he was confused when he looked up and saw that Sehun was frowning and shaking his head.

“That is not how these things work, Junmyeon.” He stated, “What Luhan and his mortal are doing – it is unnatural. We angels were never supposed to mingle with humans, as it was only our duty to protect and serve. It would be sacrilege for me to attend such an event, and I highly suggest you decline the offer as well.” Sehun still had that look of pain flitting across his face as he finished speaking, as if something else troubled his mind, but he could not come to terms with it or say it aloud.

Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to say, either.

“He’s my friend.” He mustered up to say, “I already promised that I would go, and I don’t really see the issue. I mean we’ve all evolved so much and learned so much over the past few hundred years. There was a time when people found it unnatural that men were attracted to other men, and women attracted to other women. We’ve moved past that now, haven’t we? Can’t there be another change saying that people can love whoever they want?”

He was starting to get passionate about the topic, even if he had never been in the past. Maybe it was on Jongdae’s behalf, or maybe he was talking about someone else entirely… Either way, he wasn’t going to miss one of his friend’s weddings just because he was marrying an angel.

Sehun’s brows knit together in frustration before he replied, “I am not a person, I do not abide by the same laws that you humans do, nor should we angels delude ourselves into thinking we are made of the same, or that your mortal rules apply to us. We are supposed to be without want, and this includes the want to love and procreate. Our Father did not make us in this way as he made all of you.” Sehun’s voice seemed like it was going to crack, too much emotion in it though Junmyeon could tell that the guardian was trying very hard to conceal it, “We are not the same.”

And with that, Sehun opened the balcony doors and stepped out, wings snapping out in a fashion that led Junmyeon to awe-inspiring silence.

They were so beautiful…

 

It was a few weeks after their conversation that Sehun actually returned. After all, he still had duties to protect and keep Junmyeon safe, right?

So maybe he tried to put himself in danger just so that Sehun would show up, and maybe just so that Junmyeon could apologize for bringing up the wedding, and everything else they had spoken of that day. He hadn’t really seen the harm in it then, but then the guilt had eaten away at him and he wanted to apologize in person.

Just saying Sehun’s name didn’t really work. Like, at all.

Instead, he went running out into traffic like an idiot, hoping that 1) he didn’t get himself accidentally killed and 2) Sehun wouldn’t be too mad at him for almost getting himself accidentally killed.

Jun closed his eyes as he heard cars honk their horns, swerving around him at the last minute. There was a beat of wings and then a pressure in the air as everything paused in their places, cars squealing to a stop and then just…everything was still. No sound but the soft brush of wings against his skin, and then a voice he had actually grown to not only recognize, but actually start to miss at times.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Sehun asked, face scrunching up slightly in distaste at the situation. He sighed before Junmyeon was able to answer him, and then they weren’t in the middle of the street with cars surrounding them, but in his living room.

“How – ” he started to ask, but Sehun interrupted him again with an angry look and strong words.

“Do you not care for your own safety? Do you not value your life above everything else? I swear, you humans have no self preservation whatsoever!” Sehun growled a low aside in the back of his throat before he was at it again, “You humans believe that just because you have guardians now that you can do whatever you please, is that it? Jump off cliffs, run into traffic,” he gave Junmyeon a pointed look, “Had I not been watching you, who knows what would have happened? There are not many other angels that would intervene on your behalf, you know, much less actually take the time to step out and stop those cars from harming you, or even killing you.”

Junmyeon had never seen Sehun quite so fiery before, and it actually…intrigued him. There was emotion beneath that reserved, too polite to care expression of his.

“You were watching me?” he asked Sehun, eyes wide.

Sehun threw his hands up above his head, frustrated, “Of course I was watching you, you foolish human!” he scowled at Junmyeon, “I take my job very seriously. There were others before you, you know, humans in centuries past that needed my help, but none as accident prone as you are. None as…demanding of attention, and certainly none as…persistent as you are.” He shook his head, “But I suppose they were also dull, boring, and I never offered anything of myself to any of them, as they never did to me.”

Junmyeon was not sure where this was going, not even when Sehun looked up through his lashes and blew out another sigh.

“What are you – .” the angel interrupted him again, though.

“There are rules, you know. Angels, no matter the Choir they belong to, are not supposed to fall for humans. It happens of course, but we were not designed to feel emotions such as you humans are. Our Father designed us to serve, to obey, to fall in line should there be war. And there has been war before, which is why He created us, the Guardians. At first, we were nothing. Energy in the cosmos without a purpose. Until He formed us, gave us wings as his other children had, fashioned us after our Archangel brethren, and gave us the ability to blend more than any of the other Choirs. We were to be the closest to the humans, to protect them from danger and evil. At first, we did just that. We protected and kept them safe.” Sehun’s eyes looked down at his hands before they clenched into fists, “But just like some of our brothers, we fell to temptation, too.”

Junmyeon still wasn’t sure what to say, which questions to ask or where this was going exactly. Was Sehun confessing something? He waited patiently for his guardian to finish the story he was telling.

“It happened slowly, not all at once. There were some who were exiled for falling in love with their designated human, the one they were supposed to protect. They were certainly not supposed to fall in love with them, let alone have children with them. Of course, that did not stop them from procreating with the mortals, or for their children to live on in society as if there was nothing wrong with that whatsoever. These children, they were forbidden from calling a guardian of their own, as no guardian would have protected someone with angelic spirit. But…just as their mortal mothers were, they were also prone to death, disaster, and the Fall. So, their fathers were given the task of protecting them, too, and that only led to their powers and protection being spread too thin.”

When he paused, Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he was going to continue, but he wanted to hear the rest. There was so much more angel history than he knew, more than he had ever been taught in his classes.

“Please, continue.” He asked quietly, only for Sehun to look up, startled. Almost like he had forgotten Junmyeon was there. He nodded.

“When I was first made, I obeyed the rules. I ignored those that told me it was no issue to fall for the mortals we protected, male or female. So many others did as they pleased while on earth, but it was our duty to protect, not to love. Our Father was the only one allowed to love his creations, we were only his guard dogs, and we did our jobs…not that well.” He blew hot air out his nose, pinching the bridge of it after a second of concentration, “But I could see it in them, could see how much these mortals meant to my brethren. So much that they would lay down their lives to protect them from harm. They were better, almost, more…ruthless when it came to protecting and keeping the humans they loved safe. I could see it in them, that human weakness of emotion. But they were also so _devoted_ to the mortal they loved, I almost felt jealous.”

Sehun laughed, “I prided myself on being able to stay away from the mortal I was chosen to protect in each century. I was assigned a new one when the last died, maybe even chosen to protect their grandchildren, their great grandchildren. I could see their faces in their offspring, could see both their stubbornness and tact, too. There were some children that liked to ask me questions of what I was, and why I stood off alone, not even interacting with my own, anymore. I never answered their questions, did not speak to them really at all unless absolutely necessary.” He took a deep breath that blew out like a song, “And then there was you.”

Junmyeon stood so still he could have been a statue as he whispered a breath of the words, “What about me?”

The angel breathed softly too, a whisper, a secret, a prayer of what he was going to say. He smiled lightly, a beautiful smile that Junmyeon had never seen on the angel before. Something so positively holy that it had to belong to an angel and no one else.

“You’re stubborn, and clumsy, and messy…” Sehun glanced around the room where there were several things out of place, things that shouldn’t have even really been in the living room to begin with. Like several bottles of water lying around, most of which were all half full, half empty. He really should have cleaned those up, shouldn’t he? “And unlike any of the other mortals I have had to watch over the past thousand years of my existence. You’re unique, and special, and I find myself looking for you though I know you are not in danger. There are times I watch over you only to find myself laughing at the silly things you get yourself up to. Even when you were in university. I did not have to watch over you, just as your friend said those months ago. You were safe, content to study in your dorm or the library, and yet I just wanted to wait and see what you were doing, even going so far as to look over your shoulder every now and again to see what you were reading.”

Junmyeon had often felt a presence at his shoulder, over his bed at night, and put it up to paranoia or stress over his studies. He had never imagined it was actually his guardian angel hovering over him.

“When you ever mentioned your friend’s wedding to his guardian angel, I thought that it could not possibly be true. There was someone so close to you putting those ideas in your head, but you didn’t ask, didn’t even seem inclined to think that it was a possibility for yourself. And why should I even think it a possibility? To be quite honest, it should not be. But I still hoped, and prayed to a God that had created me against such things. I prayed to my Father, Creator, that if there was some miracle in the whole universe it would lead me to safely disposing of these emotions, or leading to you returning them.”

His heart beat too fast in his chest, too fast to possibly be considered normal or healthy. How was this possible? When had Sehun started thinking these things? And why was he so flustered because of his confession?

“But I do not care anymore what my brethren think, or what my Father may think of me disobeying his laws. I tried so hard to obey, to tell myself it was wrong and that I should not feel like way. I have been on Earth too long, have let the emotions of the mortals around me taint my vision and influence my actions. I do not care any longer.” His brow furrowed, “I realize I am saying all of this, yet do not actually know if you feel the same. I would be a complete fool not to ask you of your opinion, hmm?”

Junmyeon snickered, a sound that caught Sehun off guard this time and had the stoic angel taken aback, not sure how to react to such a thing.

“Oh shut up, Sehun. Who’s the idiot now?” and before the angel could say a word, Junmyeon was coming forward and dragging him down to his lips, not much caring for preconceived notions, or rules.

All was fair in love and war, right?

…

“And with these rings, I now pronounce thee wedded partners before thy God, Father, and Creator.” The angel at the podium bowed his head with a slight smile adorning his lips, looking out at the crowd before he spoke his final words to the congregation before him, “You may now kiss your spouse.”

Junmyeon watched from the side as Jongdae bounced a little as he fell forward, nearly knocking over his now-husband, trying to kiss him. Luhan only let a light laugh escape his lips before he was kissing Jongdae back – such a beautiful, vibrant couple that Junmyeon found it hard to look away from his friend and his husband.

Absolutely gorgeous.

Looking over at Sehun beside him, he could see that the angel to his right was even having a hard time to control his emotions. The usual somber, stoic guardian angel was now seen wiping at tears that threatened to spill, and Junmyeon only used this moment to tease him.

“Are you actually crying, Sehun?” he asked, only for his guardian to scowl and stick his pink tongue out at him.

“Shut your mouth, Jun, before I do it for you.”

He only continued to laugh at that as the two got up from their seats, the ceremony over and everyone going to congratulate and take pictures with the happy couple before the banquet commenced.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked, but Sehun only flicked his arm, turning away as Jongdae and Luhan came over to them, arms spread wide for hugs and greetings.

Luhan took Sehun aside, the two of them talking in the angel tongue that they often slipped into while they conversed on their own. Sehun had tried teaching it to Junmyeon, but he wasn’t catching on very quickly, so listening and trying to understand it was a struggle all on its own, without also having to pay attention to what Jongdae was trying to say. He decided to pay attention to his friend, instead.

“Did you like it, did it seem okay? You couldn’t see me crying, could you?” he asked, questions in rapid succession.

Jun laughed lightly, “No, no, it was amazing. Honestly, the two of you look so happy together, it really is beautiful to see.” And he meant that, too, absolutely meant that with all of his heart. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, and it made it all the better because he had never expected to attend a human-angel wedding. His perspective had, of course, changed over the past several months, but that was for another day…

Junmyeon did, however, look over at his angel while also trying hard to listen to Jongdae as he rattled off questions about this and that, like Junmyeon’s opinion on the decorations, the flowers, and then of course the food that they had not even gotten to see yet as the wait staff was just now bringing it out for everyone. He spoke so quickly that he missed half of it while he was looking over at Sehun, eyes caught up in the curve of his jaw, the way he looked in his suit jacket perfectly tailored to fit his body. Luhan beside him wore ivory, while Sehun had refused to wear the same color as one of the grooms, instead going for a slick grey that suited him far more, but also looked just as pristine as the black that Junmyeon had decided to wear.

“I told you so.” He caught, turning back to Jongdae as his friend looked over at him, completely and utterly smug as he grinned wide.

“Told me what exactly?” Junmyeon asked.

Jongdae shook his head, hands going to cross over his chest as he jutted his chin over towards where his husband, and Junmyeon’s angel were standing together, still talking seamlessly in the angel tongue. He let out a short laugh before Jongdae was shaking his head and nudging Junmyeon.

“It was only five months ago, or do you not remember? _He’s totally your type_ , remember? I called it from that day, and here you are.” Jongdae outstretched his arms as if there was all this evidence leading to him being right.

And maybe he was a little bit right, but Junmyeon wasn’t ready to admit it just yet.

“Oh shut up…” he murmured, a hard blush coming to his cheeks as he tried his hardest not to look over at Sehun and get lost in the angelic glow of his skin, or just _him_. All of him. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Jongdae only smiled brightly as he followed after Junmyeon, with Sehun and Luhan following close behind them.

It may have broken some innate law – but they were happy. And how could their Father, their God not look down on them and believe that this was a good, right thing? Junmyeon wasn’t going to argue it, wasn’t even going to think of it. After all, God loved them all, didn’t he? He would not condemn his children for spreading and accepting love.

Sehun nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck as they waited in line to get their food, voice soft and pretty like an angelic choir as he whispered something that he just barely caught in Junmyeon’s ear.

A verse that Sehun had committed to memory since he had first come across the mortal’s version of Scripture. One that he quoted so often to Junmyeon that the two had even made a habit of repeating it to themselves when they felt lonely, or afraid.

 _“Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law.”_ Sehun’s soft cadence of a voice filled his ear and made him smile before he was turning to his guardian angel and smiling bright, angelic gleam reflecting off of him, too. Then, in an even softer tone, Sehun whispered, “I love you.”

And maybe it was too soon for the words, but it felt good and right and Junmyeon wasn’t about to refuse himself the indulgence of the things he wanted – the things he needed.

So he repeated the words, “I love you, too.”


End file.
